


Colors

by liveonthesun



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-17
Updated: 2009-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveonthesun/pseuds/liveonthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She stops where she is and pulls up a handful of grass.  As she rubs the blades between her fingers the green stains her skin.  She laughs and holds her hand up for Lee to see.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently there's a world in my brain in which Kara hangs around New Earth for a while longer than she did in the show. Or maybe she never disappears at all. Thanks to [](http://ninamazing.livejournal.com/profile)[**ninamazing**](http://ninamazing.livejournal.com/) for looking it over!

They're walking along through the grass together. The air is crisp and cool and fresh -- something they both need desperately after years trapped in the Galactica. The grass is tall and as they're walking, Kara holds her hand out, allowing the grass to brush over the tips of her fingers.

"Did you ever think we'd see this?" Lee asks, waving a hand in front of him to signify the greatness of _this_.

"You know," Kara replies, "after the first two years, I wasn't sure what I thought anymore. Everything became more about staying alive than finding a home."

"We kept looking, though."

She turns and smiles at him. "That was part of staying alive."

She stops where she is and pulls up a handful of grass. As she rubs the blades between her fingers the green stains her skin. She laughs and holds her hand up for Lee to see. "Look at all the colors. There's green in the ground and blue in the sky and every other color alive in the air."

Kara throws herself down in the grass, almost disappearing in its height. He looks down at her and smiles. "Kara Thrace, I don't think I've ever seen you appreciate something this much in all the time I've known you."

He lays down next to her and she takes his hand. Turning her head to look at him she says, "Tell me when I've ever had anything to appreciate this much."

He smiles back at her, his expression holding all the answer she needs.


End file.
